


Who's Going To Drive You Home Tonight?

by TennantsLittleKitten



Series: The "Bring Her Home" Collection [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bring Her Home, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e08 Valediction, my headcanon, sequel to: Bring Her Home, so many feels, tied into canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more drabble following up from "Bring Her Home".</p><p>"I know it may seem like the right thing to do, but keeping your distance is the last thing Mr. Fancy needs from you. Help him heal, sweetheart."</p><p>All the feels. :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Going To Drive You Home Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> So this takes place after “Bring Her Home”.
> 
> Let’s pretend that my previous story happened except that there’s this weird mash-up between canon and my headcanon. So Jarvis did give Peggy Steve’s blood and she did pour it over the Brooklyn Bridge, etc, but at the same time there was a scene where they said all the things to each other that I wrote. Okay? Confusing I know, but I like it and don’t want to change it.
> 
> So here we are with me writing more drabble about these two because Jeggy feels.
> 
> Title is inspired from the song "Drive" by the Cars...because I was listening to it and...yeah.
> 
> Why do I keep writing sad things?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

"There you are, English!" exclaims Angie as she spots Peggy enter their new Stark living arrangements. Upon seeing her friend's face she adds: "What's up, girl?"

Peggy returns her an intentionally puzzled face.

"Oh come on, I hardly see you anymore and when I do you look as if someone's died!"

The Agent's face twinges. Angie's struck a nerve and she immediately changes her tone. "What's wrong, Peg?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with a friend in need, that's all."

"Would that friend be _Mr. Fancy_ , by any chance?" There's a small glint in Angie's eye.

Peggy nods in confirmation.

"He's quite a looker, Peg and he seems to know his way around a kitchen too!" she winks. "Besides, the man totally adores you."

"Is it really that obvious?" Peggy questions.

"Umm, yeah!" Angie answers as if it were as simple as two plus two.

Peggy allows herself a small smile before continuing. "Well, he _has_ told me such."

"He's told you he loves you?!! Why on earth are you still sitting here looking all gloomy! Do you know how hard it is to get a man to admit that kind of thing, let alone say it to you first?!" Angie is bursting with excitement, ecstatic for her friend.

"It’s really not all that simple..."

Angie cocks an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"Jarv- _he_ \- is going through a really difficult time right now. You see," Peggy sighs "when Stark set Jarvis and I to work together, Jarvis was married. I never wanted to cross that line and neither did he." She checks to see if there's any judgement in Angie's face. There's none and so Peggy continues. "Feelings just developed, I suppose and when you prepare to say goodbye to someone you've come to trust, I guess that's when you realize just how much you really do care." Peggy pauses again. This time it is to gather the appropriate words. Angie is clearly someone she can trust and instill her friendship in, but Peggy does not want to give Angie information that she will try to protect if ever interrogated. "Jarvis' wife was on _life support_ since the war. She was fatally wounded and she was brought to America with him, only for her to really not have much life to live." At least that much was true.

"So you mean she's been like that for a couple years?" Angie asks, somberly.

"More like six." Peggy responds.

"That's tragic, English! And Mr. Fancy's been with her throughout all of it?"

"Mmhmm." Peggy agrees.

"The poor dear!" 

"And now, his wife has recently..." Peggy is actually lost for the word.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Peg." Angie finishes with sincerity.

Both women leave the heavy topic linger for a few moments. Then Angie looks back to Peggy and asks quietly. "Do _you_ love him?"

Peggy connects with Angie's gaze and nods affirmatively. The waitress smiles back contently. "Well, go and make sure he understands that. I know it may seem like the right thing to do, but keeping your distance is the last thing Mr. Fancy needs from you. Help him heal, sweetheart."

 

Peggy knows Angie is correct. Jarvis needs the support to get through this, and she's the only one who understands his situation in depth.

Peggy stands, smooths down her skirt and grabs her purse. "Thank you, Angie." she smiles.

"Anytime, English." Angie grins back and kicks her feet up on one of the many sofas in the house, toeing off her loafers. She sighs contently as she settles in.

 

Peggy makes her way to Stark's guest house. The tulips have begun to bloom in Jarvis' garden. The beautiful crimson color brings to life the otherwise somber household.

She knocks on the door only as a formality before stepping inside. "Jarvis?" she calls softly. But Peggy knows exactly where her companion will be. 

She finds him in the study - again. This time he's sitting in an arm chair focusing on his fingers. As Peggy gets closer, she notices that he is twirling his wedding band around his digit. 

"I just came by to see if you needed anything." she lies. 

"Mmmm," Jarvis hums back. "thank you."

"Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?" he must not be eating much, for his face is pale and has grown slim.

"No, I'm fine." he adds absentmindedly. 

Peggy stills his hand with hers. "Edwin." she begins, calling him by his given name for the first time. It used to sound foreign and forbidden but now it leaves her lips as if it had always been natural. 

Before she has a chance to continue, Jarvis' green eyes seek out her brown ones almost to plead: _Peggy, help me._

Peggy drops to her knees beside him, never breaking their gaze. Calmly she caresses his hand and softly she begins. "It won't be easy and you'll never truly be the same." Peggy speaks from experience, recollecting how difficult it was to say her final goodbye to Steve. "But you will make it through; _we_ will make it through." she leans over to place a small kiss on his temple.

Jarvis closes his eyes and leans into Peggy's affections. His hand then moves and he opens his palm to reveal his wedding band. He's taken it off but is unsure of what to do next. Jarvis stares at it a moment longer before the notion strikes him. He closes his palm, stands and moves towards the mantle above which the picture with the secret backing hangs. On the mantle sits Jarvis and Anna's wedding photograph. "Goodbye, my darling." he whispers, placing his lips to the ring. He sets it in front of the photograph and sighs. 

Peggy approaches from behind, placing a hand gently upon his shoulder. Jarvis takes one last look before turning to Peggy and enveloping her in a hug. His arms surround her fully and he buries his nose in her hair and neck.

"It'll be alright." she rubs his back. "It’ll be okay.” She pauses momentarily. “I love you."

Jarvis squeezes her a little tighter.


End file.
